


Утро жизни

by Yotsuyu



Category: Scandinavian Folklore
Genre: Gen, Хёнир
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuyu/pseuds/Yotsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три бога после рождения Девяти Миров решили создать людей…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утро жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: ЛиЛане.
> 
> Присутствует незначительная отсылка к роману Нила Геймана "Американские боги".

_О_ дин догадывался, что ему понадобится помощь для создания из двух дерев людей. Хёнир, давний его знакомый, сразу согласился, когда Всеотец рассказал ему о своём замысле. Через несколько дней они снова встретились в условленном месте, и Хёнир привёл с собой ещё одного бога. Одноглазый ас взглянул на новоприбывшего и почувствовал едва уловимое чувство опасности, исходящее от него.

У незнакомца были бездонные, затягивающие как омут изумрудные глаза, в которых золотым огоньком сверкала хитринка. Но Один почему-то сразу понял, что эта искорка может мгновенно разгореться во всепоглощающее безжалостное пламя. Тонкий прямой нос, настолько непривычный для скандинавов. Находящиеся всегда на разном уровне и под ехидным углом брови. Белозубая чуть кривоватая улыбка… Нет, это была ухмылка, собравшая в себе всю прошлую, нынешнюю и будущую язвительность, ускользающая как лучи звёзд. Безумно яркая рыжая копна волнистых волос, беспорядочно спадающих на плечи и обрамляющих худое лицо.

Гримнир и сам не понял, что довольно-таки долго и въедливо рассматривал третьего в их компании. С трудом оторвав взгляд от гипнотической игры света в зелёных глазах, Всеотец вопросительно посмотрел на Хёнира.

-Это Лофт, сын Лаувейи. Я посчитал, что он будет далеко не лишним в нашем с тобой деле, поэтому позвал с собой.

-Нелишним, говоришь? А что же умеет этот сын Лаувейи? – едко спросил Один, опасаясь прямо глядеть на вышеназванного бога, чтобы не попасть в ловушку коварных глаз.  
Вопреки его ожиданиям, Лофт ни капли не смутился, хотя для начала всё же сделал вид. По всему видно было, что ему доставляет удовольствие примерять на своё подвижное лицо различные маски. Но его изменчивая усмешка снова зазмеилась по губам, и он слегка поклонился Одноглазому асу и тихо произнёс:

-Мои умения достаточно обширны, Всеотец. Думаю, я смогу что-нибудь придумать для оживления этих дерев, раз ты один справиться не в состоянии.

Даже опытный в таких делах Гримнир, как ни силился, не смог уловить в его интонации хоть оттенок сарказма. Но смысла сказанного оказалось достаточно, чтобы бог почувствовал раздражение… и невольное восхищение. Уж на что он считал себя непревзойдённым актёром с множеством лиц, однако тонкая игра рыжего парня приятно его удивила. Уже тот факт, что в мире есть второй такой хитрец, обрадовал Одина.

Хёнир, даже не догадавшийся о подтексте фразы Лофта и о сложностях, найденных в ней Верховным асом, посмотрел на них обоих и сказал:

-Раз вы познакомились, и Всеотец не против участия Лофта, давайте уже приступим к созданию людей.

-Так он серьёзно хочет их сделать? – хмыкнул зеленоглазый бог, кошачьей походкой приблизившись к двум деревьям. Оглядел их с вершины до корней и неожиданно оказался около Гримнира. Тот, почувствовав себя неуютно по соседству с ним, повернулся так, чтобы видеть каждое его движение. Но рыжий перемещался в пространстве подобно неуловимому текучему пламени, а плавность жестов вызывали у Всеотца чувство приглушённой тревоги. Интуиция как будто шептала ему на ухо: следи внимательней, а то беда придёт оттуда, откуда её не ждёшь.

Во время этих размышлений Верховный ас тоже осматривал деревья, проводил пальцами по их коре, чтобы ощутить в них те токи жизни, которые сделают возможным создание новых существ.

-В чём дело, Всеотец? Неужели боишься меня? – негромко, так, чтобы слышал только он, прошелестел Лофт. _О_ дин вскинул на него тяжёлый взгляд и заметил, что лукавые искры в изумрудных глазах приугасли.

-Нет,  _тебя_  я не боюсь. Я боюсь того, что даёт тебе силу. Ибо дающее тебе силу – есть Нечто пугающее.

Улыбка на мгновение стёрлась с лица хитреца, а брови опустились. Но рыжий бог сразу же взял себя в руки и вернул коварную ухмылку. Открыл рот, и к Гримниру возвратилась его же фраза:

-А дающее силу  _тебе_  пугает, знаешь ли, не меньше. Только вот я не боюсь своего дара, а ты своего – страшишься как… хм… огня. – Тут в усмешке он обнажил свои острые клыки, что напомнило асу волчий оскал.

-Да ты наверное и есть огонь, - озвучил внезапно озарившую его догадку Один. И правда, Лофт всем своим видом и повадками напомнил ему эту непостоянную стихию. По его ставшей довольной улыбке Всеотец понял, что не ошибся. – Но сила всё-таки не от него…

-У нас есть другое важное дело, кроме обсуждения моей персоны, - предельно вежливо сообщил в ответ хитрец. И снова ирония укрылась от Гримнира, отчего тот не был в восторге. Но ср _е_ зать его встречной репликой он не успел: Хёнир, уже начертавший треугольник вокруг дерев, позвал их к себе.

-Что, родственную душу встретили? – добродушно проворчал он, становясь на одну из вершин фигуры на земле. Лофт подчёркнуто гордо промолчал и встал на второй угол треугольника. Одноглазый ас косо глянул на друга, потом на рыжего бога и занял место на третьем краю.

-А как они хоть выглядеть-то будут? – спохватившись, спросил зеленоглазый и прислушался к шуму листвы.

-Сделаем их по нашему подобию, - неохотно буркнул Один. – Мужчину и женщину.

-С мужчиной всё ясно, - вставил Хёнир. – А как быть с женщиной? По чьему подобию создадим  _её_?

-А вон, пусть на Лофта будет похожа. – Верховный ас ухмыльнулся в ответ на вытянувшееся от досады лицо упомянутого бога. – Только формы немного изменим… А в остальном будь что будет. Начинаем!

Поняв, что сейчас его недовольство не имеет значения, Лофт стиснул зубы и одновременно с двумя напарниками коснулся шершавой коры обоих дерев. Пробежавший по их стволам и ветвям серебристый свет озарил всё вокруг. Лепестки потустороннего пламени заставили рыжего парня на секунду отпрянуть, но тут одну его руку схватил Гримнир, другую – Хёнир, тоже взявшиеся за руки. Образованный их телами и рисунком на земле трилистник заполнился белым вихрем и поднялся вверх ярким столбом. Поток неведомой силы трепал трём богам волосы, сбивал дыхание. Потом они все осознали, что воссоздающуюся форму нужно укрепить собственным даром и влить в получившийся сосуд суть.

-Жизнь и душа! – крикнул тут Один, и его золотистая аура на мгновение окутала кроны дерев. Лофт, уже хотевший посмеяться над его воплями, не смог даже рта раскрыть. Все мысли вылетели из головы, а с языка само собой сорвалось:

-Разум и движение!

Изумрудные нити оторвались от его груди и оплели деревья.

Вслед за ним воскликнул Хёнир, отдав им сапфировое свечение:

-Речь, и слух, и зрение!

Внутри ограниченной площади бесновался самый настоящий ураган из множества смешанных сил.

-Имена!.. – Ветер донёс до слуха двух богов обрывок фразы Всеотца. – Им надо… имена!

-Дать?! – восстановил утерянное слово Лофт, то же самое сделал Хёнир. И создатели не сговариваясь прокричали в вихрь:

-Нарекаю вас Аск и Эмбла!

В следующее мгновение их ослепило белым-пребелым светом и отбросило назад. Все трое при ударе о камни потеряли сознание, зрение заволокла тьма…

* * *

-Эй, подъём! – Лофт поморщился от громкого голоса и оттого, что его нещадно хлестали по щекам.

-О, кривится! Живой, значит! – раздался рядом другой низкий голос, и бог огня всё же осторожно приоткрыл один глаз. Рассмотрел лица над собой, узнал в них двух напарников, похлопал ресницами и сел.

-Ишь, какой неженка! Самым последним очнулся! – не упустил возможности сострить Один. При этом он хитро поглядывал на него. Однако в его ухмылке Лофт уловил тень беспокойства и усмехнулся в ответ.

-А тебя поди Хёниру пришлось за волосы таскать, чтоб очухался? – язвительно осведомился он и с удовольствием заметил, как широкая улыбка Гримнира сменяется тонкой ниточкой плотно сжатых губ.

-А то! – Третий участник создания гулко расхохотался и хлопнул рыжего хитреца по плечу, да так, что тот ощупал лопатку, подозревая перелом. Не нашёл и вспомнил наконец о том, ради чего, собственно, они здесь собрались.

-А где  _эти_? – спросил он, шаря взглядом по треугольнику на земле.

-Сам ты «эти»! – буркнул Всеотец, покосился на него и, вздохнув, пояснил: - Вон там, в пещере, спят, переживают шок рождения.

-Они хоть нормальные? – съехидничал Лофт, с сомнением разглядывая Верховного аса. – Если они по твоему подобию…

-Не переживай! – опять встрял Хёнир. – Красавцы оба! А женщина-то вся в тебя. Первое, что сказала: «Какой идиот решил меня оживить?». Ну, мы и указали на тебя…

-Почему это на меня?! Чья была дурацкая идея?! – тут же вскинулся зеленоглазый создатель, но немного сник под убийственным взглядом Одина.

-Ну не на себя ж показывать! – резонно заметил Хёнир. – Ты ещё без сознания был… Да ты не бойся, мы смогли её уговорить не убивать тебя сразу!

-Вот спасибо, удружили, - с кислой миной произнёс рыжеволосый. Потом с трудом поднялся, проигнорировав протянутую руку одного из напарников, и направился к входу в пещеру. Оставшиеся у треугольника боги лукаво переглянулись и прислушались.

-Да чтоб вас всех!!! – в следующее мгновение их ушей достиг полный злости крик Лофта, по-видимому, оскорблённого женской пародией на себя. Гримнир с др _у_ гом одновременно согнулись в приступе смеха, после чего их как ветром сдуло. Иметь дело с разъярённым богом огня им не хотелось. Поэтому, не найдя создателей там, где их оставил, сын Лаувейи сорвал свою злость на ближайшем ландшафте, спалив дотла всё – и живое, и неживое. А первым людям пообещал «сладкую жизнь»…

* * *

 _О_ дин восседал на троне и размышлял о тех, кто заселил Асгард и Мидгард. С Начала Жизни Миров прошло не очень много времени, и Всеотец особенно следил за судьбой созданных им и ещё двумя богами людей. Эти, казалось бы, выверенные до последнего штриха существа не уставали его поражать. Но они были так слабы и настолько подвержены дурному влиянию, что постоянно случавшиеся у них неприятности требовали частого вмешательства богов в их жизнь. Гримнир вздохнул и прикрыл единственный глаз. Тяжело было с ними…

-Владыка Миров утомлён проделками человечков? – раздался совсем рядом знакомый вальяжный голос, и Один выпрямился на троне. Хитринка в зелёных глазах, белозубая ухмылка, огненно-рыжие пряди. Верховный ас запоздало почуял едва заметную опасность, по-прежнему сопровождавшую знакомца, но мысленно отмахнулся от неё.

-Сколько лет и веков? – дружелюбно, но не без сарказма произнёс царь Асгарда, с невольной радостью рассматривая Лофта. Тот в ответ слегка поклонился и бросил на него пронзительный взгляд из-за упавшей на глаза чёлки.

-Забыл подсчитать, - хмыкнул хитрец и плавным движением кисти отвёл волосы назад. – А ты-то сам знаешь? – не смог удержаться он от каверзного вопроса и в ожидании реакции приподнял голову.

-Только этим и занимался, - отрезал Одноглазый бог, погрозив ему пальцем. – Как ты разговариваешь со своим повелителем? Рот зашью!

- _Моим_  повелителем? – деланно удивившись, повторил Лофт. – С каких это пор? – Он издевательски приподнял одну бровь. – Мы так не договаривались. Тогда, при создании людей, мы были равны.

-Равны?! Ты смеёшься?! Да ты просто глупый юнец, способный только разрушать! Ты считаешь себя равным  _мне_?!

-Да, без сомнения ты мудр, - равнодушно сказал бог огня, склонив голову к одному плечу и смерив Одина оценивающим взглядом. – Ты знаешь жизнь и смерть, ты создал руны и обучил всех их использованию. Ты хранишь порядок в Девяти мирах, ты правишь справедливо и достойно…

-Именно, - важно кивнул Гримнир. При этом он не понимал, к чему его собеседник клонит, и настороженно прислушивался к его словам.

-Но! – Лофт резко взмахнул рукой. – Вспомни, каким ты был! Ты ничем не отличался от меня! Тебе тоже было скучно в Начале Времён, ты тоже менял облик как тебе вздумается и дурачил наивных! Ты развлекался тем, что подбивал их на совершение глупостей! Ты не обращал внимания на законы, ты был везде, где происходило что-то мало-мальски интересное! А теперь… - Рыжеволосый бог понизил тон, сверля царя Асгарда изумрудными глазами. – Теперь ты – Владыка миров, Верховный ас, Повелитель, если угодно… Всеотец, теперь ты – образец мудрости, правильности и равновесия. Но суть от этого не меняется – ты кем был, тем и остался. Ты не сможешь изменить свою природу, даже посредством власти…

-Ты не смеешь… - Один не успел закончить фразу.

-Мы с тобой одинаковые… Ты не можешь это отрицать. Знаешь, мне очень скучно. А люди так наивны, что натравливать их друг на друга – проще простого. Они как покорные звери идут на поводу у меня и у своих желаний. Ужасно скучные существа. Я пришёл сюда, думая найти здесь твоё понимание… Хм, да что это я? Сейчас уже и ты меня не поймёшь. Тоже поскучнел, как и все прочие. – Лофт растянул губы в горькой усмешке и развернулся к выходу. Бросил через плечо: - Счастливого правления, Всеотец. Смотри не оплошай, а то к твоему высокому стульчику много загребущих ручек тянется.

Гримнир смотрел, как бог огня медленно пересекает тронную залу, и напряжённо раздумывал над сказанным. Наконец он что-то решил для себя, кивнул и тихо произнёс:

-Ты будешь… - Зеленоглазый приостановился на пороге, ожидая продолжения. – Ты будешь моим  _братом_?

-Каким по счёту? – едко осведомился Лофт, всё ещё стоя к нему спиной. – Сотым? Тысячным? Пятиты…

-Первым. И единственным, - ответил Один, понимая, что от его слов зависит многое. – Ведь братья похожи. И они поддерживают друг друга… Когда это необходимо…

-Ха, так бы и сказал, что тебе нужна моя помощь! – неожиданно весело ухмыльнулся бог огня и хитро покосился на Верховного аса. Тот побагровел от возмущения, но Лофт успокаивающе зажмурился и выдал: - Ладно, братья так братья. Кровь потом как-нибудь смешаем. Да, и вот ещё что… Меня вообще-то  _Локи_  зовут. Переврали вы моё имя, как только не стыдно!

Лукавые огоньки, вспыхнувшие в его глазах, глубоких как омут, заставили Всеотца внутренне застонать от своего сиюминутного великодушия. Однако, то, что рыжеволосый хитрец назвал ему своё истинное имя, уже говорило о многом. Локи подошёл к трону, Один поднялся навстречу и положил руку ему на плечо.

-Брат. Мой брат,  _Сын Хаоса_.

По губам Лофта скользнула прохладная улыбка. Он кивнул и добавил, быстро потрепав свежеиспечённого побратима по щеке:

-С тебя обещанные развлечения. Чтоб я до Конца Времён не скучал. А я как-нибудь потом подсоблю… Когда тебя с трона будут пьяным утаскивать.

Раскатившийся по зале звонкий смех коварного бога сопровождался грозным рыком Гримнира, не успевшего как следует огреть улизнувшего нахлебника по затылку…


End file.
